He's safe now
by Commander of Fire
Summary: A Twiccup one-shot. Set on the night after Hiccup wakes up. Ruffnut and Tuffnut go and see him and stay with him for the night. I'm debating on rather I should change the title or not


It was a calm, still night in Berk. Almost everything was quiet except for a room in the Thorson house where Ruffnut was sleeping and crying out, "Hiccup…Hiccup don't die please…Hiccup!"

Ruffnut shot up on her bed, panting and covered in cold sweat. She looked over to her twin brother Tuffnut's bed and saw him sitting on the edge with his head down. He looked up and asked, "Let me guess, you can't sleep either because of Hiccup?"

Ruffnut nodded and said, "Yeah. We know he's up, but he lost his leg defeating that big dragon. I feel like it's all of our faults."

Sighing, Tuffnut suggested, "Well why don't we go and see him."

Nodding in agreement, the twins went to their Zippleback Pickle and Barf and went to the Chief's house. They got off of the Zippleback and snuck into the window leading to Hiccup's room. As they landed on the floor they saw Hiccup sitting on his bed, his back turned towards them. Slowly sneaking up to him, they both jumped on his bed and they both wrapped their arms around him. Confused, Hiccup said, "Uh…am I going to die?"

"Don't say that!" The twins yelled in unison. "Sorry Hiccup, but we've been worried about you ever since your accident." Ruffnut said.

"But it's been a week. Let it go," Hiccup said.

Letting him go, Tuffnut said, "Listen Hiccup, while you were in a coma Ruffnut and me did something we hadn't done since we were two."

Confused again, Hiccup asked, "What will that be?"

Ruffnut looked at Hiccup and answered, "We locked ourselves in our room and held each other and cried."

"Can we stay here for the night?" Tuffnut asked.

Baffled and confused Hiccup looked at the twins. He saw that they didn't get a goodnight's sleep for at least at week. Nodding slightly he said, "Alright."

Lying on the bed, he was greeted by Tuffnut resting his head on his right shoulder and Ruffnut resting her head on his left shoulder. Ruffnut and Tuffnut each wrapped an arm around Hiccup and fell asleep. In the middle of the night, pain wrapped around Hiccup's leg. He tried to fight the urge to scream in pain but alas lost. As he was screaming he woke Ruffnut and Tuffnut. They sat up, looked at Hiccup and Ruffnut yelled, "Hiccup!"

Hiccup continued to scream and Tuffnut yelled, "Hiccup, what's wrong?"

Continuing to scream, Ruffnut pressed her lips against his and Tuffnut wrapped his arms around him. A tried looking Stoic walked in the room and said, "What's wrong Hiccup?"

He looked up and saw Ruffnut kissing Hiccup and Tuffnut hugging him. Smirking he said, "Well, I guess he'll be alright."

He left leaving the three teenagers alone. The twins pulled away from Hiccup and he looked at them. He saw silver streams running down their faces and he said, "You…you two really did cry and you're crying now."

He was tackled back down onto the bed, carefully by the twins. Still crying as they hugged him Tuffnut warned, "Tell no one you saw us cry."

In total shock, Hiccup felt Ruffnut sob into his shoulder and heard Tuffnut trying to be a strong Viking and fight back the tears. From the sound of it, Hiccup could tell Tuffnut was losing. Feeling the tears buildup behind his eyes, Hiccup returned the twins embrace and allowed tears to fall from his eyes. They soon fell asleep in each other's arms and tearstained faces.

The following morning the three of them woke up, still in each other's arms. They got up and walked down the stairs, Hiccup limping, where they were greeted by Stoic's booming voice, "Morning you three!"

"Dad," Hiccup jumped back.

The twins also backed up with Hiccup as they waited for Stoic to yell at them for Ruffnut and Tuffnut sneaking into the house in the middle of the night. After a few moments of passing silence, Stoic said, "Well, I'm going fishing with Goober. Ruffnut, Tuffnut you two are always welcomed here whenever you want."

As he headed towards the door, Hiccup stopped him and said, "What do you mean they're welcomed here? You get mad every time Toothless tries to sneak in here at night."

Stoic smiled and said, "Well, last night when you were screaming, I came in the check on you and saw how much Ruffnut and Tuffnut care for you. I better get going before Goober gets bored and gets drunk again."

He left and the three Vikings went to the mess hall for some breakfast. Hiccup sat between Ruffnut and Tuffnut. After breakfast they decided to fly around for a few hours.

Alright out of character I know, but I wanted to make a Twiccup one-shot.


End file.
